I Love You
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Ty loves Tinka & Cece loves Logan. How will they both react when they see Logan and Tinka together?


**This is a Cogan, Runther, Deucina & Tynka One Shot! But it first starts with a little Cy.**

* * *

It was just a normal day for the gang. They were all at school and well you know, doing normal school stuff. But there was a problem between them...Well first you should know this...Rocky and Gunther are going out. And before you say "What?!", well yes they are. Don't blame them, blame love. Also is that Ty likes Tinka and he's to scared to go and tell her. And Logan likes Cece. Also...before you say "Gross! They were close of being family." Well guess what...they're not family, and never will be. Now Logan is just like Ty, he's to scared to tell Cece. But what they both don't know, is that Cece and Tinka likes them back as well...

**Rocky's P.O.V**

"Ty lets go!"

"Hold up! I'm fixing my hair!"

"Oh so your hair is way important than school?"

I see Ty stick out his head from the bathroom. "Yes it is."

I just rolled my eyes. "Well hurry it up!"

I went and sat down on the couch.

I just wanted to go to school, and I wanted to see my Gunther. Ah Gunther, he's so cute, he has adorable eyes, he also has a cute smile, and well...he's just sexy. I just can't believe that I'm finally with the boy of my dreams. I'm glad that he asked me out for the prom...and also right there...was our first kiss. It was so magical. I was in my own world and ignored everything else. But it got interrupted by Ty throwing a pillow...right to me!

"What the heck Ty?!" I say angrily.

"Lets go Rocky."

I gave him a glare.

"And besides...the look you were giving just creeped me out." Ty says and shakes his head.

"Well I was thinking of Gunther." I say and smile.

"Ughhh. Gunther this, Gunther that, Oh did you Gunther had this, Me and Gunther were...BLAH BAH BLAH!" Ty says annoyed.

"What's up with you?"

"All you can talk about is Gunther. I wouldn't be surprise if you talk to him...about him!" Ty says.

"Well...I don't. Pshh...can you blame me, I am like in love with him Ty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And what about you, Mr. Cool Smooth."

"What about me Rocky?"

"When are you going to confess to Tinka?"

Ty got a sad face. "I honestly don't know." He says and rubs his neck.

"Aww Ty...don't worry. I bet you will soon." I say and put my hand on his shoulder.

Ty turned to me and smiled. "Thanks Rocky.

"No problem Ty. We may fight & we may act like we don't for each other...but deep down we do. Your my big sister and I'm your little sister. And I know when I got problems, you will be there for me, and I will be there for you, when you got problems as well."

"I know, thanks Rocky." Ty says and pulls me in for a hug, and I hugged him back.

"Now lets go. We don't want to be late." Ty says and we pull apart.

"Right." I say and we leave.

* * *

**At School..**

**Ty's P.O.V**

Rocky and I finally arrived at school. And the first people we see is Gunther and Cece. When Gunther spotted us, he ran right away to Rocky and gave her a big hug.

"Rocky!" Gunther says and spins her around.

Rocky was just giggling.

"How are you Gunther?" Rocky asked.

Gunther finally putted her down.

"I've been good, my little cookie." He says and smiles.

"That's good, well lets get something to eat, cause I'm really hungry." Rocky says and takes Gunther by the hand and leave.

Cece and I just walked to each other.

"Hey Cece."

"Hey Ty...I guess they left us again."

"I know right."

We stayed quiet for a while..

"So how are you, with Tinka." Cece says and breaks the silent.

"Well you know...still the same, and you and Logan?"

"We're still like friends.." Cece says in a sad tone.

"Don't get bummed Cece, you will get him." I say and smiled.

Cece Just smiled.

Then we see Tinka and Logan...together?!

"Hey Cece..."

"Yeah?"

"Lets try to make them jealous.."

"How?"

"Lets go out."

"You mean like a fake date?"

"There you go!"

"And how will that make them jealous?' Cece asked confused.

"Its worth a try though."

"Fine." Cece says and grabs my hand.

They both noticed us and went straight to us.

"Hey guys..." Tinka says unsured.

"Hey." Cece and I say happily.

"You 2 going out?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Cece says and gives me a kiss on the check.

"Oh I didn't know." Tinka says a little sad...at least that's how it sound to me.

"Yeah me either." Rocky says and appears from behind us.

"When did this happen?" Gunther asked.

"Oh you know...for a while." I say.

"They all got confused looks.

"Well I got to go." Tinka says and leaves.

Logan went after her...and that kind of made me mad.

"What the heck! Someone needs to explain!" Rocky says angrily.

"Look Rocky, its a fake date." I say quietly.

"Why?" Gunther says.

"To make them jealous...maybe." Cece says.

"Okay...I know you 2 love those 2. But it doesn't mean you have to do a fake date!" Rocky says still sounding angry.

I just rolled my eyes and left.

* * *

**At Ty's House..**

**Ty's P.O.V**

I was just at my room, hoping that this plan will work.

My thoughts got interrupted by a text that I received by Cece.

**Cece: Ty!**

**Me: What?**

**Cece: ):**

**Me: What happened?**

**Cece: Logan just stopped talking to me, and its been weeks since we haven't talked and I just heard that...**

**Me: Heard what?**

**Cece: Tinka is moving back to her old country. :/**

**Me: What! ):**

**Cece: I told you this plan wouldn't work. We need to go confront them!**

**Me: Right, I'm going to the Hessenheffer's house.**

**Cece: I'ma go to Logan's.**

We stopped talking and headed out.

**Cece's P.O.V**

I went running to Logan's house.

I was finally there and knocked. Someone opened the door...and it was Logan..

"What do you want sissy?" He asked angrily.

"Logan...I don't know why you're mad, but I'm sorry."

"Well a sorry won't fix this."

"Then what is? Why are you mad at me?"

"Because Cece, you're going out with Ty.."

"And..."

"Well Cece, I was like showing you signs that I had feelings for you, but you just wouldn't notice it. And now you go and go out with Ty...that broke my heart and it made mad."

I stood there quiet.

"That's why."

"Well me and Ty...aren't really going out..." I say.

"What?!"

"Me and Ty just made a fake date, to make you 2 jealous."

"Who is us 2?"

"You and Tinka..."

"Ty likes Tinka?"

"Yes.."

"Well Tinka likes Ty! And because you 2 decided to fake date. Tinka took that hard, and felt useless for Ty. And now she's moving back to her country!" He says angrily.

"I'm sorry..." I say and almost cried..

Logan pulled me in for a hug.

"So you like me.." Logan asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Well I like you too." He says and kisses me on my forehead.

"So does that mean...we're together?" I asked.

Logan smiled. "Of Course."

I smiled and hugged him. We stayed that way...

**Ty's P.O.V**

I was running really fast, and I found her already outside her house, all packed.

"Tinka!" I yelled out.

Tinka turned to me and she looked really sad. Gunther just had an angry look.

"Tinka you can't leave!" I say as I finally reached to her.

"Why?" Tinka asked confused and sadly.

"Because...but why are you leaving?"

"Because...my hopes of being with you...are all gone now."

I widened my eyes. Did I just hear, what I think she said.

"Well you still do..."

"How? You're going out with one of my best friends. And I'm not going to be a fake friend."

"Look...me and Cece aren't really going out."

Tinka just had a confused look.

"We were...fake dating.."

Tinka got a more hurt look...fuck...

"Why?" Tinka asked.

"To see if you 2 would get jealous."

Tinka got a more confused look.

"Logan and you."

"Oh...well guess what...it didn't work. You 2 just hurted us...Goodbye Ty." Tinka says and tried to walk away but I grabbed her and pulled her for a hug.

"Please don't leave! You're the reason why I wake up happy. You're the reason why I even go to school. You make me happy Tinka, you're the girl of my dreams. I never thought that...I would of been in love with you...but I am. You're the reason why I smile.." I say and let out a tear.

Tinka looked surprised and so did Gunther...I guess I would never say these kind of stuff to a girl.

Tinka put her hand on her heart. "Oh Ty.." She says and runs to me and gives me a hug.

I immediately hugged her back.

"I love you too." She says.

I looked at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

We then broke apart and smile..

* * *

**Well that's it for this One Shot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**


End file.
